


Tv In Black And White

by Beautyishername



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: AU. Hayley can't help falling in love with Levi. He is such a great person. But she is so scared of getting hurt and falling too quickly. Good thing Levi is there to show her his feelings are genuine. *DISCLAIMER*





	Tv In Black And White

**Author's Note:**

> Tv In Black and White- Lana Del Rey

She stared at the beautiful gold necklace. It was an angel. Her mother’s. A reminder that she was still with her. The sad smile was still there as she thought of her. It had been two years. And it still cut deep. Her tears fell. Some of bitterness. Happiness. Her mother was no longer in pain from the treatments. No longer screaming at night. Now she was free…

She put the necklace around her neck trying to lock it. Today wasn’t her day. She let out a sigh as she kept trying. She couldn’t start her shift without it. Biting her lip she saddened as one of her coworkers walked in.

Levi Weston. His piercing grey eyes acknowledged her as he gave her a light grin. She put the necklace in her pocket. “Want help with that?” he pointed to her hand.

“Yeah. Thank you.” She had the kindest eyes he'd ever seen. Her smile literally brightened the room.

She turned around giving him the necklace. He gently moved her hair to one side. Her back stiffened as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Where did these jolts come from?

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t taking advantage of being near her like this. Her gorgeous skin. Her sweet nature. Her mature demeanor. She was….he had to put this necklace on. His hands were shaking as he finally clasped it. “Umm. There you go.”

“Thanks.” Since when did he stutter? Her eyes were this beautiful brown. A deep dark brown. So brown. But there were these flecks of gold. And his skin became bumpy. And he began to lose his breath when she faced him.

Grey met brown.

But to her. They were this greenish grey. It was an odd combination. A crazy beautiful combination. Her cheeks became warm as she held herself. She couldn’t look him in the eye. Would he stop looking at her like that?

“I got to go start my shift…” She excused herself.

He was a junior like her. Non traditional of course. He had spent his years traveling the world. She was his friend on Facebook and Instagram after all. So naturally she perused his pictures. Which would explain why he had so much wisdom when it came to people and different cultures. He was gorgeous. Too gorgeous for a small town girl….

But not the sorority girls who came to their coffee shop every day. Shrugging she walked to the front as her sister picked up tips from her table. She was so short but had the heart of a lion.

“As much as I did for them. I only got 2 dollars. Can you believe that?” Hayley shook her as the blonde put the money in her pocket. ”I just want to get a car….” She whined.

“Well you can ride with me for however long you need.” Hayley offered.

“As much as I love you I want my own.” She wanted to do this by herself. That was who she was. Independent.

Hayley happened to looked over at the counter seeing girls flirt with Levi as he fixed their coffees. “You really like him don’t you?” Sarah rubbed her back. Her sister only shrugged.

This was a milestone. Finally she was letting go of the pain from losing her mother and Calvin. This was why she admired her bestie. For her strength. To endure that much loss and still have a reason to smile. If anyone she deserved a good guy. And she would support her to no end.

“I just don’t know if I’m ready you know.” The butterflies were there. The little touches were there. But life always happened. And people just left. And that made her blame herself. Was there something wrong with her?

Like Calvin. Her high school boyfriend. It would be cliché to say they would stay together forever. When they went to separate colleges they grew apart. It became natural to not miss him. But she still had his friendship. He was there for her mother’s funeral. And he did check up on her when he came into town.

“You should just talk to him tonight. You two both close right?” She wanted her sister to jump without looking this one time.

“Sarah. I’m not interested.”

“And I’m not short.” She laughed nudging her sister. Seeing Levi’s eyes on Hayley. It was definitely mutual.

Levi gave the two girls their coffees with a light grin. Their eyes lit up with flirtation. And they were beautiful with great eyes and hair and bodies. But he wanted something real. Those girls only wanted a fling. They didn’t look at him like Hayley did….

Even with a simple ponytail and work shirt she took his breath away. The sound of the bell broke his reverie as a tall guy with a bag came inside. He was a normal customer who had a goofey smile always. Today he wore a top hap and suit.

“Sup Preston.” He greeted.

“Sup Levi.” He sat down grabbing the menu on the table. He made sure his bag was out of the way as his waitress came to him.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her blonde hair. Doe like eyes. She could be a model. And here he was a nerd. A magician to be exact. Her mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear anything.

Sarah blushed at his innocent eyes. Guys didn’t look at her like this. Only with lust. Which was why she was envious of Hayley at times. Guys genuinely liked her. With her they just never wanted to know who she truly was as a person.

“What can I get you?” she smiled.

“Ummm. I want…I want….” He bit his lip. “An iced coffee…please.”

“Coming right up.” She went to the counter to fix his order. And his dark eyes followed her there and back to him. Now she thought he was some stalker.

“So if you don’t mind me asking…are you a magician or are you going to a frat costume party?” Was she really talking to him? Her soft smile made him blush. Both let out a laugh.

“The first one. I go to the different community centers, hospitals and kids’ parties to host magic shows.” Great. He really sounded like a nerd now.

“That’s so sweet.” Her words rewarded her with a smile. She couldn’t help but notice how adorable he was. Their eyes found each other.

“Thanks. I’ve never seen you here before.” He said. “But I only come here maybe once every two weeks. I’m mostly working and studying.

“I've never seen you here either.” They blushed at the awkward conversation. Not knowing what to say.

“I'm Sarah.” She extended her hand.

“Preston.” He had a gorgeous smile. And this nerdy charm that intrigued her.  Her hand was soft in his. He instantly memorized the feel.

“So I take it you enjoy your job.” Sarah asked.

“Doesn’t compare to the perks of a barista.” He teased. “But it will do.”

“You don’t get to deal with none compliant customers, people who dine and dash. And aggravated managers.”

“But sometimes I deal with spoiled kids with spoiled entitled parents. It can be a nightmare.”

“So then why do you do it? I’ve never met a college student who was magician before. But then again I’ve never met a magician before.” He bit his lip. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No. It’s fine. I know it sounds weird but I’m good at it. And it makes people happy.” He clasped his hands together, opening them slowly. Her eyes widened at the beautiful rose. “For you.”

“How did you do that?” He handed her rose.

“A magician never tells his secrets. Do you like it?” She nodded.

“I love it.”

“So…um…what time does your shift end?” He asked

“I got 10 minutes.”

“Then you should come with me. Be my assistant.” She bit her lip. Not knowing. She just met the guy.

“I’m sorry. I. It’s just that you’re the first person who doesn’t look at me weird. And I…” He sounded like a little kid.

He was the first guy who didn’t look at her like a trophy. She wanted to be around that.

“I’ll go.” She said. When she said that all he could do was smile. And surprisingly so did she.

Hayley smiled at the two. She was happy for her sister. And used to her getting constant attention from guys. She just wasn’t the hot. Sexy. Genius. But it kept punching her in the face. Telling her that she was broken somehow. And she wished she knew how to fix herself. If only her mother was here to help her with her insecurity.

At nights the woman held her in her arms. Singing to her. And all was right in the world. But not in hers anymore. People learned to move on. She put the pasties in the glass display. Turning her back to wipe her eyes.

“Hayley what’s wrong?” Levi touched her back as she flinched.

“Nothing.” She wiped her eyes as he gripped her wrist. “Honest. Something got in my eyes.” She excused herself in the back.

Luckily the coffee shop was slow today. And when Sarah and Preston left no one was there. So he locked the door behind them.

Hayley sat in the back hiding her face. All these emotions were too much for her. When she heard Levi come in the back she stood up pretending to have not cried 5 minutes ago. But her eyes were red.

“What’s wrong?” he tried again. His eyes held so much concern for her. She turned her back to him.

“Like I said nothing.” She tried to change her tone into a happy one.

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me.” He approached her. Placing his hand on her back she stopped. Slowly he turned her around. Now he could see her flawless features. This girl could never look ugly.

 He tilted her chin up with his thumb. She couldn’t help but not look in those daunting eyes.

“I just. It just hurts how lost I feel at times and my mom isn’t with me.” He rubbed her arms. “She was. She just knew how to make things better without a word. And I need that right now.” She took a deep breath as the tears fell.

“Can I hug you?” she nodded being embraced by him. The knots in her stomach. His arms around her. Why did it have to feel this good? Why did he have to feel this good? But she rested her head in the crook of his neck. And he rubbed her back gently.

“I wish I knew what to say to make it hurt less.” He whispered in her ear. “Just know I'm here.” He placed his hand on the back of her neck. Keeping her close.

This felt so good. Not just her this close. But knowing she was trusting him to be this vulnerable.

She held him tighter. Hoping she wasn’t hurting him. But she didn’t realize how much she missed being held.

“Look the shop is dead and we close in about 40 minutes anyway. Why don’t we get put of here? I can take you somewhere to get your mind off of this.” She only nodded as he grabbed her hand.

She blushed at the initial contact. His hand in hers. But she gripped it as he led her out the store. She was walking with Levi. Trusting him. Feeling this tingling sensation through her body. And that scared the crap out of her.

“Umm. I can’t.” She panicked.

“Hayley.” He gripped her shoulders. He had to get those eyes to change.

“I got to go study for an exam.” She let his hand go.

“No you don’t.” he was blatant. And she guarded herself more.

“Because you know my schedule.” She folded her arms. This wasn’t his Hayley. “I’m sorry I just got a lot on my plate. And I..I don’t know why I’m acting like this Levi. I don’t…” she looked to him.

“I don’t have the answers but I know what could make your day better. But just trust me. And don’t run away. Please…”

“I’ll try.”

PRNS

She looked herself over in the mirror. Making sure her curls were in place. And her make up was natural. Wait. This wasn’t a date. Say that to her shaky hands. This would be her first time alone with any guy in an intimate setting. What if she stuttered or tripped over her feet? She heard the knock at her door. Too late to think now.

Levi stood with his hands in his pocket. He remembered their conversations about her mother. And what they loved to do together. He hoped this would help her. He had never been this nervous before. Hayley Foster was on her way to open the door.

And then he wondered when did these feelings come? They weren't there one minute and the next they were.  Out of all the countries he’d traveled her face remained etched in his head.

When she opened the door his mouth dropped. The cute ponytail and earrings. The gold eyeshadow. The sleeveless top and shorts. Her legs were already memorized.

“I…” she blushed looking at her feet.

“I’m nervous too.” He grabbed her hand. He hadn’t been on a date in a while. Even if this wasn’t a date. It was. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as they walked to his car.

Both enjoyed the closeness. Stilling glances. “So where are you taking me?”

“You'll see.” She couldn’t hide her excitement.

When they got in his car she wanted to grab his hand again. Biting her lip she took it. And he laced their hands together.

“Are you feeling better?” She shrugged.

“Growing up I felt out of place because I was one of the tallest girls. And overlooked because I wasn’t the prissy girl. And I keep comparing myself to other girls.”

“Like Sarah?” He saw how she looked at her and Preston earlier.

“Yeah. Not just with boys. People just gravitate to her. And I never had that. People can live without me.”

“That’s not true. I can’t live without you…” Levi stopped at the light. She was looking at him trying to see if he was telling the truth. Why was it so hard for her to think that she was important. To him.

“You don’t have to say it to make me feel better.”

“It’s true. I smile just knowing that you’re gonna be at work. There is no one else I can look at when Brody gets an order mixed up. Or how about to let me know I’m dealing with a customer’s complaint the right way. I can’t help but be around you. That’s why I can’t stand to see tears in your eyes.” He came to a stop.

Her hand was still in his. And he found her eyes. And those perfect lips. “You are so beautiful.” He found himself saying. And she was speechless.

Calvin told her she was beautiful. So did her mother. But from this gorgeous man before her. Something shook inside of her. And she was trapped by his masculine scent.

“Not just outside but. Everything. The way you carry yourself. Despite your insecurities I wouldn’t have known because you are so sure of yourself. You’re focused. And sweet….”

The look in her eyes. She was begging him to. And he didn’t want to torture them any longer. His thumb rubbed her cheek. And he heard her shortness of breath.

“You. You sound like my mom. Telling me how amazing I was.” She found his lips. “She was irreplaceable.” Her words lingered in the air.

“so are you…” his thumb rubbed her bottom lip. He could almost taste her as he leaned in but then something changed. She stiffened as the panic gripped her. What if this changed? So she pulled back. And he ignored the moment.

“I. I’m sorry….” She frowned.

“It’s fine.”

He saw the want in her eyes. He would take his time showing her…

PRNS

Her eyes widened at the ranch. The red and white barnyard. The white gates. The stacks of hay. The graceful horses running. The workers at the stables. And she was blown away.

”Told you you'd like it.” He pulled her with them as they entered the barn. “I used to work here in high school. We would give tours through the trails.” He pointed to path through the woods.

A few of the workers greeted him as he walked her to the stable. He still couldn’t believe she was still holding his hand. He smiled at the horse petting her gently.

“She’s beautiful.” Hayley stared at the black stallion. He took her out the gate placing the saddle on her.

She held herself waiting. Right now she was a walking contradiction. She refused to kiss him and yet she still wanted to hold his hand.

“Her name is violet.” The horse relaxed. “You can pet her.” She gently rubbed her as the horse relaxed more.

“She likes you as much as I do.” Hayley blushed.

He got on Violet extending his hand to her helping her up. She held him from behind enjoying the warmth of his back.

“I love being out here in nature.”

“Me too. But I’m a cowboy at heart.” He followed the trail enjoying her arms around him. “Brody made working here difficult at times but still fun. It’s good to know the owners still remember us. But they can’t forget after all the practical jokes we pulled.” He laughed. “We were crazy. We would hide all the sugar cubes for the horses. Just two brothers being stupid.”

“Must have been exciting.”

“Yeah it was. But he could make everything exciting. I never met one person with so much energy.” She couldn’t deny that. “He has all this curiosity. Which would get us into so much trouble because being the oldest I would take the blame.”

“You’re such a good guy.” She said as he stopped the horse getting off.

He wanted to kiss her so bad. And he didn’t know how long he could ignore it. He opened his arms to her as she reached for his shoulders. His arms pulled her down to him.

He tied the horse to a tree as they sat by the pond. The water was clear and wind blew. It tickled her cheeks. She closed her eyes as he marveled her beauty.

“My mom would take me to the beach on days like these. And we would just swim. Laughing and playing with beach balls. It was just us two. Who knew I would look at her through a picture frame.”

“What was she like?” he grabbed her hand pulling her under him. She rested her head on his chest.

“Optimistic. Bubbly. She never frowned. Even when she was sick. She knew she didn’t have much time left. She did her best to prepare me. She was so strong. She fought as hard and as long as she could.”

“So are you.” He truly believed that.

“It’s biased from you.” She laughed as he kissed her forehead. She reddened at the touch.

“You’re not alone though.” She nodded at his words sitting up looking in his eyes. She was waiting for him to tell her this was a cruel joke.

“Why are you like this?” he saddened at her tone. The scared Hayley was back.

“Like what?” he rubbed her back.

“Saying everything I want and need to hear. Being here for me.” She licked her lips.

“Isn’t it obvious…my feelings for you….” He put himself out there. She took a deep breath. And he waited for her to say something.

“Levi. You’re sweet. The chemistry is there. But we wouldn’t work.” She got out his hold, licking her lips.

“Because…..” he wasn’t buying it.

“Our age difference.” She exclaimed.

“We’re four years apart. Try again.”

“You’re experienced….” She bit her lip. Her blush gave away her innocence.

“And…”

“And I'm not. One bit. I've only had one boyfriend. And I see those girls come at you. I don’t have what they do.” Her insecurity always won.

“Maybe that’s what I like about you. That you care and respect yourself that much. Have you ever thought about that? But there is another reason you won’t tell me.” How could he read her so easily? She played with her fingers.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship. I mean. Yes. My feelings for you are obvious but….”

“Let’s just take things slow. I want to try. It’s easier to run. But I can’t deny this. You can’t either.” She bit her lip.

“Tell me you don’t want to try. If so then I will leave you alone. But I can’t knowing there is a chance for us to have something good.

She couldn’t breathe when he said that. And her eyes fell on his lips again. So did his. He trapped her leaning in carefully. She smelled of sweet jasmine. And then his lips touched hers gently. The kiss was Simple. Warm. But fueled a deeper want between them.

“You want to go back or stay here?” he rubbed her arms. She was still getting over the tingling sensation of his lips. She hadn’t kissed like that in a while. And now it felt like she was having an out of body experience. He laughed rubbing his own lips. He like it too.

“Stay here.” He smiled taking another kiss she didn’t mind giving him.


End file.
